


Mischievous Nature

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, USUK Week, alfred f jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: A male Dryad tends to a wounded Púca. The Púca chooses to stick around.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mischievous Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is for day 6 of USUK week  
> Before we begin just wanted to spew some mythology at you  
> I'm no expert but a Púca is a shape shifting spirit that can take the form of a rabbit, goat, cat, dog and a horse. They usually have black fur with golden eyes. If they are to take the form of a human they're usually left with some animal feature (for example bunny ears). The mythology is sorta vague about whether they're good or bad (they can both help or hinder) but a common theme amongst them is misheviousness. They try to lure people onto their backs and then they give them a terifying ride throughout the whole area and then return them to where they found them. 
> 
> Dryads are female but for the sake of the story male dryad's are very very rare and are often regarded as black sheep. They tend to be isolated from the other dryads.

The thunder of hooves silenced the songbirds that sat perched on branches above. Frantic puffs of breath escaped flaring nostrils as the stallion struggled to intake oxygen caused by the gallop he was currently partaking in. Branches like nimble fingers reached out, brushing the animals side pulling on his flank and ocassionally creating small incisions. His black fur glinted when struck correctly by the ocassional sunlight that broke through the canopy of the forest, enabled by the crimson liquid leaking freely out of the gashes on the others neck and shoulders. The horse's mane and tail bounced freely coinciding with the ferocity of his stride despite the roots and broken sticks set on the ground that slowed him. The incessent buzzing of insects as they tried to feast on his open wounds were an annoyance however more pressing concerns weighing on his mind so he did not take the time to stop. His ears swiveled back to the sound of furious shouts that had persisted the whole time and refused to dissipate encouraged by the crimsion trail left in the stallions wake. He felt himself jolt forwards before he even knew what happened. His body reacted before his mind could the cracking displaced bones and joints overshadowing the snap of the bones in his left leg. Beast was replaced by man who promptly passed out from the connection of his skull and the ground.

When he came too he blinked, slowly taking in his surroudings. It took him a moment to realize that everything was sideways. He lifted his head to take in his surrounds but the movement made him dizzy. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut taking a moment to rid himself of the dizzyness. He rested his head against the ground once more opting to not move. Instead he opened his eyes watching the sunlight cast shadows that flickered along the ground. He gave another groan his whole body aching from the impromptu shift. Oh how gravity hated him. Actually correction the universe hated him.

A soft thumping gradually moved closer. He recognized the sound as footsteps drawing nearer and yet he couldn't bring himself to look behind him. Was this how he died? Damn he thought he'd go out like a total badass not some sissy that just- a male voice interrupted his thoughts. It was a soft sound, yet distinct with a twinge of surprise. He couldn't describe it as unpleasant yet the stranger also seemed to be chastising him. Perhaps he had been observing for longer then expected and caught him moving around.

"Oh. You're awake earlier then anticipated. Here drink this it will help with the pain." A small crudely sculpted bowl was offered to him. Remembering how he got here in the first place he decided to not trust some persons supposed remedy. He took a moment to glance up at the stranger's arms, his eyes the only thing to move while he did so. The stranger's appendages where pale, his fingers slender and his hands lacked signs of manual labor. There where grooves along his arms some deeper then others, the skin around them discolored as if the skin around it had been flayed and then healed, yet they were unmistakenly human. He had been alive long enough to know human cruelty extended to other humans. _Especially to other humans._

"Who are you?" The shifter questioned. Instead of responding verbally the stranger moved to the front of him, crouching down so he could see all of him without moving his head. His eyes raked over the other from his feet to his head. Overall the male adorned a white oversized linen undershirt that hung loosely from his frame and looked to date back a few centuries. He wore no footwear soil impressing itself upon his bare feet and sported breeches that were quite tattered. His savior looked a little older than himself but still relatively young with eyes that reminded him of the greenery around him. Any other exposed skin was pale the sunlight illuminating his blond hair making him look ethereal. This image was shattered by the most horrid eyebrows he'd ever seen on a human being. "What's on your face?"

The man's face twisted into a scowl yet he looked away to presumably hide his features. "Either drink the bloody thing or suffer. I don't give a damn. Oh and like your the one to talk. You still have horse ears _púca_." he snapped.

He jolted at the sudden naming of his species, rolling onto his back with a grunt having forgotten about the gashes inflicted on him, hands flying to his ears to try to cover them. _Shit, shit_. He did his best to scramble away. "Don't come any closer." This earned him an eye roll from the other man.

"Firstly, your leg is splinted you're not going anywhere until its healed. Secondly, relax. I was just surprised at first. I haven't seen one of your kind in centuries." The stranger stated standing up and stretching himself out a bit.

"Centuries?" The blue eyed make asked tilting his head in curiosity but still eyeing the other cautiously. Perhaps he was wrong in his assumption about the other being human. 

"You're not very bright are you?" The blond scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm a Drus-" The other started to explain. Upon receiving a blank stare he huffed. "A male dryad. And you're in my forest. Have some respect."

He swallowed his indignation instead spewing the first question that came to mind "What's your name?"

"Arthur." After a small bout of silence the male spoke again. "You really are lacking in common courtesy aren't you? Who are you?"

"Name's Alfred."  
\---

It took a few weeks for his leg and his head to heal enough for him to be able to roam freely again. During this time the dryad and púca became well acquainted. Of course Alfred would return to civilization but he was sure to alert Arthur before he did so and always returned with new clothing for the other. More modern and better fitting. The wounds on his neck and back had closed and left some scars but he didn't mind. The trips to town would often wear the púca out so he'd take a few days to stay with the older entity.

"Arthur is too stuffy." Alfred started leaning against a nearby spruce. "How about Artos?"

"What century are you living in?" The dryad raised an impressively large eyebrow.

"Hmmm fine. No old derivative of your name. How about I call you Artie instead?"

A sharp glare was sent his way and an acorn bounced off his temple. "How about I use you as fertilizer instead?"

He let loose a loud boisterous laugh, rubbing the spot where the nut hit. He piped up again. "You went through a lot of trouble to help me just think of all that time wasted if you did turn me into fertilizer."

"Oh shut it".

With that the two of them faded into a comfortable silence. That was before the others hands and arms caught his attention. A question ate away at his admittedly little self control. "What's with the grooves on your arms?"

The other's expression soured, melancholy painting his features. "My skin bares the marks of my naivety. Where I let humans take and they took too much. Normally dryads protect their forest and I did. It is my body after all. I just- I just wanted friends and I thought they would provide that if I allowed them to take from me."

The younger gave a frown. Oh. "Well if it makes you feel better I'm trying to be a hero! I don't want to scare people and cause mischief! I want to help them!"

" Did you even listen to what I said? Going against your nature only gets you hurt. " Arthur huffed rolling his eyes.

Alfred snorted feeling his anger rise. Don't do it, you can't do it, yadayadayada. Everyone's told him that he couldn't. Now even the one person he regarded as a friend was telling him not to? "I'm not you though. I can do it! I have been doing it! And I don't blame them for leaving with your attitude".

He could see Arthur physically tense, could practically see all the walls he had chipped away at going right back up. Even through his frustration he could tell how badly he just messed up.

"Then leave" The green eyed male snapped standing and stalking away to the closest opening the forest had to offer. Before Alfred could open his mouth to say anything the human was replaced by a large oak, its age shown in the width of its trunk. It would've been impressive- if Alfred didn't have more to say.

"Art I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" He called walking over to the tree and placing a hand on it trying to let the other know he was there. "Come on back Arthur!"

He didn't receive a response from him. "I know you can hear me!" The environment was still seemingly hushed by the downturn of the dryad's mood. He stood for a solid ten minutes before impatience pricked his skin. "Fine I'll leave."

So he did. He left the forest grumbling while he did so. He may have purposely stomped on some mushrooms that had been growing on the way out. After doing so he felt immensely guilty so he vowed to return the next day and properly apologize.

He left at about ten in the morning, visiting a local bookshop and picking up a copy of The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. Hey supposedly the movie was good so he assumed the novel was alright. With the book tucked closely to his chest he made his way back into the woodland. He returned to the spot in which they inhabited previously only to find that Arthur wasn't there. He proceeded to search around until his patience gave way, plopping down. "Stupid Arthur" he murmured blue eyes flashing gold with his frustration. Yeah he had blue eyes. His eyes where only gold in animal form. Hah stupid humans. They were easy to fool.

A sudden realization hit him in the face, blinking before a wide grin spread tugged at his lips." Hey Arthur! If you'd stop ignoring me for five seconds and listen! I might leave ya but I'll always come back! Promise!"

He barely noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes.

A cold voice responded to his words. "You'll come back? Why?"

He whipped around to face the other hope igniting like a flame in his eyes. "Because we're friends now and I look out for my friends!"

He missed the color that rose on the others cheeks and how the whole forest seemed to shutter. "Friends?" He murmured to himself pondering the word and if he wanted to accept this. "Fine. But you're going to have to actually prove that you'll keep your promise. Words are nasty things that lie and decieve. Let your actions speak for you".

And so he did.  
\--

Weeks turned into months that transitioned into years. Alfred always came back to the forest and eventually only left to grab supplies from nearby towns. During this time he'd gotten even closer to Arthur. He admired how gentle he could be. How when he'd come across a wounded animal he'd nurse it back to health similarly to how he did with him so many years ago. Sure he could be infuriatingly stubborn but passionate and guarded, weary of travelers and fearful of what they might do to his body.

Alfred wished to stop this fear. So one night he reached over and took the others hands in his own. "I'll protect you from them" he stated firmly meeting the others eyes when the other anxiousness shined through on his face.

"From who?" The other sputtered his face bright red as he was snapped from the feeling of humans moving through the forest. By now it wasn't hard to see that the two entities had developed particular feelings for one another. Although neither knew how to describe it or act on it. Alfred hadn't even realized he longed for the other until he saw a couple holding hands.

"From anyone who wants to hurt you. I can give up my dream of being others hero and instead I'll be yours."

"I can look out for myself, I've been doing it for centuries. The last thing I need is you getting hurt! You get all whiny when you feel restless"

Alfred let out a snort "Do not. Anyway I know you can look out for yourself. But you don't need to do it alone. Let me be with you Arthur".

"Fine. But don't you be getting hurt all the time."

He gave a grin and pulled the other in for a hug "You're the best Artie!"

The other only yelped and slowly relaxed into it before returning the hug and scolding him for using the name Artie. Although there was no real bite to his words. Arthur looked up to meet the others eyes grumbling to himself still on his tangent about being called Artie but the others dopey smile made him pause. He gave a sigh "you have a lot to make up for. And- I'm sorry about what I said as well."

"I know. I got you a book! Will you read it to me?"

"Of course dear."  
\---

While his head was in Arthur's lap the others fingers combing through his hair lulling him to the brink of sleep the dryad asked a question.  
"How did you end up bleeding and running from humans all those years ago Alfred?"

"Well ya see I wanted to help someone and was gonna bring them to an area where they'd find the flowers they were looking for. Some young guy. Thought he was the shit. So he climbed on and I started to take him there. He called out to someone and then once I was like halfway there he realized he couldn't get off. He had some blade and tried to get me to put him down but I didn't want to! The area wasn't the nicest so eventually I brought him back. Whoever he called to must've recognized what I was and then there was a group of humans waiting for me! I let him go and I ran and then my darling Dryad saved me."

"Darling Dryad huh?"

"Yup!" He chirped quickly moving into catch the others lips. Which resulted in a loving exchange before the smaller male pulled away sputtering out an I love you.  
\------

Nestled underneath the roots of the oak, hidden by the shadows of the tree black fur could hardly made out. A small, steady expansion of the rabbits sides separated it from the stillness encompassing it. It stirred, its golden eyes illuminated by the darkness, ears twitching as it listened to seemingly some type of inaudible melody. Slowly his head lowered, resting on his paws once more before closing his eyes once again tucked safely in the arms of his dryad.

They say there's a small forest that's been untouched for centuries. People may wander amongst its trails imprinted by the game themselves. Almost all report the same thing. Some see a cat. Some a dog. Some see one lone goat that follows them and doesn't come any closer despite beckoning or promise of food. These animals prove impossible to capture. If one gets close enough they're able to note that the beasts have two golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The end is very rushed but I physically finished editing it like fifteen minutes before midnight (aka the deadline) and by the time I posted it there was four minutes to spare. 
> 
> I hate that I rushed it but whatever.


End file.
